


Tree Decorating

by Elf (Elfwreck)



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Remembers, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Tree, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 11:52:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9070462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elfwreck/pseuds/Elf
Summary: Bucky remembers spending Christmas with Steve before the war.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Could be slash. Could be gen.

Bucky places ornaments. “There. Like before.”

“We couldn’t afford—”

“Like we wanted, before.”


End file.
